


Alpha Centauri

by finnagain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crowley just wants to save his best friend, Filk, Gen, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: Music of Crowley's plot to run off with Aziraphale to Alpha Centauri, from Weezer's Island in the Sun. Stream or download.





	Alpha Centauri

### Streaming Audio

Alpha Centauri 

### Download

[MP3 dowload](http://www.mediafire.com/file/60waj31j0f05e95/AlphaCenturi_GO_filk.mp3/file) | 00:03:27 | 4.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Karaoke base from youtu.be/MK9LcLnexao  
> Show samples from Ep 4 of Good Omens  
> Lyrics by IamJohnLocked4Life  
> Vocals and mix by me, finnagain
> 
> All my apologies to everyone, but it's still cute, so hope you enjoy!


End file.
